harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona Reyes (Vela)
(Mother) *Nefertiti Reyes (Older Sister) *Jacob Reyes (Older Brother) *Seth Reyes (Younger Brother) *Adom Almasi (Maternal Grandfather) *Ebony Almasi (Maternal Grandmother) *Alexander Reyes (Paternal Grandfather) *Vienna Reyes (Paternal Grandmother) *Marius Black (Paternal Great Grandfather) *Penelope Black (Paternal Great Grandmother) *Barnaby Lee (Husband) *Jacob Reyes II (Son with Charlie Weasley) *Penelope Lee (Daughter) *Jennifer Lee (Daughter)|wand = Hornbeam wood, Dragon Heartstring core, 11 inches, inflexible|house = Gryffindor|loyalty = *The Reyes Family *The Lee Family *The Order of the Phoenix *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry}}Fiona Cleo Lee '''(née '''Reyes) (b. 17 October 1972) is a pureblood witch, third child and youngest daughter of Noah and Cleo Reyes , the younger sister of Nefertiti and Jacob Reyes, older sister of Seth Reyes, godmother of Hope Lupin, wife of Barnaby Lee, and mother of Jacob Reyes II, Penelope, and Jennifer Lee. Biography Early Life (1972 - 1983) Hogwarts Years (1984 - 1991) First Year On 1 September 1984, Fiona boarded the Hogwarts Express on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, through the magical barrier at King's Cross Station. Upon arrival, they were greeted at the Great Hall by the rest of the students and the staff. Professor McGonagall proceeded to provide them with a short explanation of the four Hogwarts Houses — Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent, Ravenclaw, the witty and wise, and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious — voicing her hope that all of the newcomers would make fine additions to the ranks of great witches and wizards that each House had produced in the past. When Fiona was called to be Sorted, the Sorting Hat remarked that "hadn't seen one like this in a long time", and took their choice of House into account — which was the same as her brother Jacob's. Later, she found that Rowan had been Sorted into the same House as her. When the sorting was done and all first years having found places to sit among their new housemates, Professor Dumbledore rose and stood behind the Owl Lecturn in front of the High Table. He gave a brief speech of welcomes, educated the new arrivals on the rules of the House Cup and on what a great honour it would be to win it. At the end of the Start-of-Term Feast, Fiona's Head of House moved to stand beside the Headmaster, announcing to the students of their house that it was time for them to move to their common room. Once there, Fiona reunited with Rowan, and the two briefly discussed their shared excitement over finally attending school and their new House before agreeing to go to bed, as they would have to be up bright and early for Charms first thing in the morning. As Charms was one of the subjects Fiona had most looked forward to, when arriving at the Charms Classroom, they courteously greeted the Charms Master, Professor Flitwick. Recognising the individual as Jacob's sibling, Filius Flitwick answered in kind, claiming that he was certain the student would do just fine, as her older brother had been one of his most skilled students at Hogwarts prior to his expulsion. Even so, he subtly warned them against trouble-making, adding that Jacob had been one of his most rebellious students as well. Later on, Fiona encountered Merula Snyde, an imperious Slytherin student, who tried to bully Rowan into admitting her as the most powerful witch to ever attend Hogwarts. Fiona attempted to defuse the argument, but before it went further, Professor Severus Snape ordered them to get into the classroom. The animosity formed between Merula and Fiona grew, for at the end of the class, Merula sabotaged the potion Fiona brewed, and caused it to explode. Not long after the incident, Fiona was introduced to Ben Copper and the House Prefect. The mutual dislike between Fiona and Merula Snyde led to a duel, which was interrupted by the arrival of Professors Snape and Flitwick. Snape instructed both Merula and Fiona to arrive in the West Towers to receive their punishment. Fiona lost house points for their house, while Merula did not. Afterwards, Fiona overheard Severus Snape and Argus Filch talking about the mysterious Cursed Vaults and decided to try to find them. Second Year During the 1985–1986 school year, Ben Copper went missing, and Fiona tried to search the castle for him. While doing so, they found a note in the Artefact Room. With help from Rowan, the note was deciphered, signed by someone using the initial "R", it contained instructions to locate a Black Quill hidden in a common room different from Fiona's own, which would turn into a note with additional information when untransfigured. These instructions were allegedly meant for Ben to follow, and the note was speculated to have a connection to his disappearance. Fiona was puzzled, but decided to do as the note said in hopes of finding Ben. They learned the Shrinking Charm and Engorgement Charm in order to enter the other house's common room by using them on themselves and sneaking in undetected when the common room was empty, during a game of Quidditch between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Fiona found the Black Quill in the common room, but while exiting they were caught by the common room's corresponding Head of House, who asked them to explain their behaviour. Shortly after this, Fiona untransfigured the Quill using Reparifarge, and it transformed into another note from R, instructing the reader to go to the farthest corridor at the end of the fifth floor, re-transfigure the scroll into a Black Quill, and return it to the common room in which it had been hidden. Fiona did so, and while inspecting the corridor, they found out the professors were already there. They also found Ben frozen in the cursed ice, but the professors saved him by casting the Fire-Making Spell, explaining that the cursed ice appeared to have developed resistance to the Knockback Jinx. Third Year Fiona took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as electives. In the beginning of the year, Fiona was initially not allowed to attend Hogsmeade because they have broken a lot of school rules. A professor offered to let them go if they studied hard, which they did, eventually gaining permission. There, they went to the Three Broomsticks and asked Madam Rosmerta about Jacob. She gave them a black quill that belonged to Jacob. Using Reparifarge, Fiona transformed it back into a notebook and told Rosmerta what it was. But Filch, who overheard, seized the notebook and took it to his office, as ordered by Professor Snape.18 With the help of Nymphadora Tonks, Fiona tricked Filch and got the notebook back. To hide in his office again, they used the Shrinking Charm. Rowan Khanna deciphered the notebook, and they learn about a room where Jacob researched the Cursed Vaults. The room was closed with a double lock, and no spell worked against it. Fiona and another student read that the lock was the property of a Ravenclaw girl named Tulip Karasu and asked her for help. After testing their character, Tulip told that she had one of the keys from that lock, and Merula had the other one. Understanding that Merula would not return the key, Tulip and Fiona pranked Merula's comrades into leaving, and when she was alone, they asked her to return the key. She agreed after Fiona defeated her in a duel again, but she tells them she had already taken what she needed from there and warned them not to trust Tulip. In the room, Tulip and Fiona encountered a boggart, who took the form of Voldemort. Fourth Year During the 1987–1988 school year, a sleepwalking epidemic spread throughout the school due to the opening of a third, unknown Cursed Vault, with victims apparently heading to the Forbidden Forest. When Fiona visited Tulip, one of the first victims, in the Hospital Wing, the two talked about the incident and concluded that the third vault was likely located in the forest. Fiona began attracting the attention of Madam Patricia Rakepick, a Curse-Breaker invited to the school by Dumbledore. Rakepick taught them the Shield Charm and told them to stay away from the Cursed Vaults, but later changed her mind and planned to recruit them along with some of their fellow students to find the next vault. Fiona decided to investigate Rakepick and asked the professors their opinions about her, which were mostly negative. Rakepick found out about that and invited Fiona to a private conversation, in which she told them to stop doing so, while continuing with her plan of using their assistance. At a certain point, Rakepick repeatedly invited Fiona, their friends, as well as their enemies Merula and Ismelda, to meet at the Training Grounds for a little competition to elect an assistant to her. Fiona asked Professor Kettleburn what is the best way to go to the Forbidden Forest, and he agreed to answer that question if they studied enough about bowtruckles. At some point, they received a forged letter supposedly signed by Kettleburn, which was actually a bait to lure them to the Courtyard, where a cloaked figure attacked them with the Full Body-Bind Curse and told them to stay away from the Cursed Vaults, the Forbidden Forest and Rakepick, further adding that "death is coming to Hogwarts" and that may come to them as well if they disobey. The figure told that someone would eventually remove the binding curse, but it is unknown who did so. After freed, Fiona only told about this incident to a few friends. Kettleburn, after satisfied with Fiona's study on bowtruckles, answered their question. He said that by using a broom they could get to the forest mostly undetected. They then proceeded to try to get a broom, first by asking Madam Hooch to borrow one, which she refused due to the Black Lake incident and not trusting them, and later by attempting to steal one from Filch's office, where all brooms they found were broken. (They incidentally found, however, another message transfigured into a black quill, which was a threat from R to Rakepick telling her to leave Hogwarts.) As a last resort, they asked another student to borrow their broom; the student was reluctant at first, but Fiona managed to convince them to borrow the broom by talking to them at Three Broomsticks. Fiona later went to the Forbidden Forest by broom together with Charlie and another friend. Fifth Year At the start of their Fifth year, Fiona met Penny's sister Beatrice, who gave them a hand-made Puffskein. They later went to the Library to speak with Bill Weasley who was studying for his N.E.W.T.Exams. After this they met Madam Rakepick on the Training Grounds who along with Bill and Merula had been chosen as Rakepick's apprentice curse-breakers in their pursuit of the fourth Cursed Vault. She taught them how to cast the Incarerous Spell and had Fiona demonstrate it on Merula much to her chargin. That night, Fiona went to meet Ben Copper in the Courtyard where they discussed Ben attacking the former last year. Before they could finish their conversation, both were confronted and attacked by another figure in a red cloak. The figure subdued both with a Full Body-Bind Curse before repeating their previous warning that death was coming to Hogwarts and telling them that they needed them alive and that before the school term ended, one of their friends would die. Fiona was later invited to the Three Broomsticks by Merula Snyde along with Bill Weasley. The three talked about how they should start co-operating. Soon, Penny Haywood came to inform that Beatrice was missing. The four decided to split into pairs. Fiona and one of the three searched the Red Cap's Hole and Spider's Lair, but could not find Beatrice. In the latter location, Fiona fought the same Acromantula who was guarding the Forest Vault the previous school year. Fiona most likely got O.W L.s in at least Divination and Astronomy, two subjects which they continued to take in their sixth year. Sixth Year Seventh Year After Hogwarts (1991 - 1994) Second Wizarding War (1995 - 1998) Later Life (1998 - Present) Magical Abilities and Skills * Magical Aptitude: An academically strong student, this individual quickly achieved such good results in their schoolwork that they received praise from most of their teachers. They demonstrated tremendous ability and proved a cleverer student than most of their classmates, quickly mastering and becoming the best in most of the fields of magic taught in Hogwarts with little effort. * Potions: This individual displayed a proficiency for potion-making, being able to brew everything from basic to moderately difficult concoctions to the desired effect. Most notably, they were able to brew a Fire-Breathing Potion flawlessly after only seeing the Potions Master do it once. Despite his personal dislike of the student, even Severus Snape himself had to admit that this individual had an undeniable gift for Potions. * Charms: Undoubtedly influenced by their brother's own fondness for the subject, who, after all, was one of Professor Flitwick's most skilled students, this individual expressed excitement at the prospect of future Charms classes already before they arrived at school, and indeed, it went on to become the favourite class of both Jacob's sibling and their friend Rowan Khanna. This individual cast the best Wand-Lighting Charm that Professor Flitwick had seen from a first-year in a long time in their very first lesson, and was not only usually the first to master any new spell Professor Flitwick taught, such as the Disarming Charm, the Levitation Charm, the Unlocking Charm and the Knockback Jinxwith little difficulty, and by their second year, they were capable of Shrinking Charm to such an effect that they became the size of an insect and thus, virtually invisible to the naked eye. They could also just as easily reverse the effect with an Engorgement Charm without any experiencing any side effects. During class, Professor Flitwick would often commend them for their 'fine technique' and even request them to assist him in teaching the charm and demonstrate how to cast it properly to fellow classmates, with great effect. By their fourth year, they produced a Shield Charm that was strong enough to deflect a Blasting Curse from the much older and more experienced Patricia Rakepick when the latter educated them on said spell, visibly impressing her. * Dueling: This individual quickly became a fairly skillful duelist, outclassing the likes of the more experienced Merula Snyde and even Bill Weasley, one of the most skilled students at Hogwarts, who had two years of education over them. By the end of their third year, they were able to out duel Barnaby Lee (the strongest wizard in their year) into submission and even defeat a boggart version of Lord Voldemort twice, with a rudimentary reflection (but still considerable) of the Dark Lord's true powers. Though usually coming out triumphant in most duels against their peers, they was unable to beat Ben Copper in a duel to the death, who trounced them but was quickly defeated when Patricia Rakepick came for the rescue, striking him with a Blasting Curse. This individual's skills were so great that they could even hold off Fenrir Greyback while he was in his werewolf form by some swift-spell-casting. By their fifth year they were able to out duel a dark witch in the Knockturn Alley, despite being there for the first time. * Transfiguration: This individual had considerable talent in Transfiguration, casting the best Reparifage spell during their first class on their first try, impressing even Professor Minerva McGonagall with their talent, who deemed their abilities in Transfiguration to belay their years. McGonagall was so impressed that she even offered to give this individual advanced transfiguration lessons outside the class. As a matter of fact, their skill in this subject was so advanced that already before graduating, they could become a fully-fledged animagus if they put their mind to it with help from their friends. * Healing Magic: After taking care of an injured Rowan, this individual became an assistant of Madam Pomfrey, and studied healing magic on their own, who would eventually denote them as a natural Healer and an exceptional assistant, to the point of beginning to wonder if Jacob's sibling might eventually proceed her in being responsible for the Hospital Wing one day, which certainly highlighted their skill and knowledge in medical magic. Physical Appearance Personality Relationships Family Parents Siblings Friends The Cursed Vaults Kids Love Interests Charlie Weasley Barnaby Lee Rivals Merula Snyde Etymology Fiona is a feminine given name. ... The name is considered to be a Latinised form of the Gaelic word fionn, meaning "white", "fair". The name Fiona is also sometimes used as an Anglicisation of the Irish-language name Fíona, although these names are otherwise unrelated (as Fíona is derived from an element meaning "vine"). Cleo is a given name that is short for Cleopatra or Cleophus and an alternate spelling of Clio. It is a Greek prefix often translated to mean 'pride', 'fame' or 'glory'. Reyes is a Spanish word, usually used as a given name or Spanish surname. The literal translation into English is Kings, but could also be translated as royals or royalty. The Portuguese version of this surname is Reis. Trivia * She is played by Emily Osment * Source for most of the information: https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Jacob%27s_sibling Category:Females Category:Reyes family Category:Almasi family Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindor House Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Hogwarts class of 1991 Category:1972 births Category:Hogwarts Mystery Category:Harry Potter Universe (Vela)